Tova
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Tova | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | Name = Tova | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf Lycanthrope (Were-Bear) | Class = Blood Hunter (Order of the Lycan) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Bear (in were-bear form) | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = City of Dis, Nine Hells Westruun (last known location) | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 14 | HP = 129 | AC = 16 | DC = | Str = 20 | Dex = 12 | Con = 16 | Int = 11 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 8 | FanArt = }} Tova is a dwarven blood hunter and a were-bear. She is played by Noelle Stevenson. Description Appearance Tova has dark auburn hair with a shock of white-gray in it and is shaved on the sides of her head. Her left ear is torn to shreds and she has multiple claw marks across her face. Personality Biography Background Tova came to the Nine Hells with a group of friends, most of whom were killed. Tova and her two surviving companions were imprisoned in Mentiri, the underground prison in the City of Dis. One of those friends had made a contract with a devil at some point, which Tova thought was a very bad idea. She was eventually purchased from the prison by the pit fiend Utugash, who took her to his stronghold and proceeded to torture her in an attempt to corrupt her soul. Relationships Character Information in her were-bear form, by Kit Buss.Official character portrait of Tova in her were-bear form, by Kit Buss. (source)]] Abilities Blood Hunter Abilities * Crimson Rite: Rite of the Frozen * Heightened Senses (Order of the Lycan) Blood Curses * Blood Curse of the Marked * Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering Notable Items * Ring of Invisibility (given to her by Vax'ildan ) Quotations Trivia * Tova is one of five guest player characters (the others being Zahra Hydris, Kerrek, Shakäste, and Twiggy) to have earned a How do you want to do this? She got hers when she landed the killing blow on Utugash. * Trinket has shown romantic interest in Tova (at least in her bear form). * Though the specifics of her interactions with Trinket and company aren't canonical, it was shown in the one-shot Trinket's Honey Heist that she escaped the Nine Hells. In the one-shot, she made it to Westruun, where she caught Trinket in the middle of him and some other bears attempting to steal jars of honey from an inn. ** Tova's appearance in the Honey Heist trilogy, as well as her female co-stars in Honey Heist 3, have the character resemble Debbie Ocean and her ensemble from the 2018 film "Ocean's 8". * Tova's survival was again confirmed in the Talks Machina Wrap-Up. References Art: